


Suledin Bell'ana

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Random AUs in no particular order [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU alternate ending to Var Lath Vir Suledin.  Nira struggles to fight past the pain the Anchor is creating in order to remain with the one she loves.</p><p>I like to see this as the way Lavellan had hoped the encounter had turned out. I wrote the actual ending scene from Solas' perspective titled Var Lath Vir Suledin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suledin Bell'ana

Nira fell to the ground, unable to deal with the unbearable pain. The Anchor was spreading and was consuming her whole, but none of that pain even began to compare to this. She had reached Solas and once more, he was turning her away. Two years she had searched for him. She had ignored all duties that had been tossed at her from the Inquisition. She never wanted to lead this Inquisition and now that Corypheus was gone, all that was left was anger. Orlais tried to shape them into a tool they could wield, while Ferelden was ready for them to leave them for good. Frankly, so was Nira.

Nira did not care for the Inquisition. She never asked for any of this. She was never the leader they wanted her to be, she knew that from the beginning. But, Nira was there. She was willing to make the tough decisions and with the help of her friends, she was able to stand by them. In the end, now that the dust had settled, none of that really mattered to her. All she wanted was Solas. 

He stood there, tall and proud before her. She had never seen him like this. He was confident, strong, his eyes boring into her as if he could tear her apart just be looking at her. Even still, the softness she remembered remained. He was still him, but in a completely different way.

She had to fight through her pain.

“I won’t let you do this alone. Var lath vir suledin!” Nira barked at him. She believed that statement above all else. Did he? He loved her. She knew he loved her. Though he forced himself to become distant to her, the way he spoke so sweet and lovingly struck daggers in her heart. 

“I wish it could…” His eyes, filled with so much sorrow and remorse, slowly fell to the ground. The Anchor flared up again, but this time Nira wasn’t going to let it keep her from him.

The Anchor crackled angrily at her and while it tried to push her back to her knees, Nira’sal rose steadily to her feet. She affixed her gaze on her target. Her vhenan.

She staggered as she forced herself towards him one step at a time. The Anchor was relentless. Nira had been fighting it every step of the way through the eluvians, ignored the pain it caused so that she may reach him, but it refused to let up. It wasn’t going to stop until she was dead.

That wasn’t going to happen. She wasn’t going to give in. She would have what she came for.

Nira growled in frustration, stumbling to her knees. Instead of falling to the ground, she found herself in his arms. The touch alone sent a shock wave throughout her body. She looked up at him, weary from her effort, but still pushing through. “My…love…” Nira voice was raspy as she stifled scream.

She gently wrapped her arms around Solas’ neck and pulled him down. Their lips met, gently at first, but quickly became more hungry. Nira felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Butterflies erupted from her chest as they melted in to one another. There was no way she could let him go again. His hands held her firmly in the same familiar way, tracing down to her buttocks and lingering there as he did. 

Every moment with him was precious, but this reunion stood out amongst them all. She had searched for him for so long. To think Solas was finally there with her, kissing her, ravishing her, taking in every bit of her as if it were the last.

When he left her the first time, she had nearly fallen apart. If it happened again, she didn’t know what would happen.

Nira broke the kiss, but their grips around each other remained. “Solas…I…I can’t lose you again. I can help you.”

“I can not allow you to come with me, vhenan. The path I must walk has no end and I do not wish for you to see what I must become in order for the world to become whole again.” He watched her intently, searching for a way to make her understand.

“Tel vara u’em, vhenan.” She pleaded, panic settling in her stomach for what may come next. 

“Nira…” Solas pulled her towards him once more, taking a deep breath as he nuzzled her neck. She could feel him hesitate, fighting whatever it was inside of himself that told him to leave her here. 

After several moments, Solas finally spoke. “Ma nuvenin, but first…” Solas stepped away from her and gestured his arm towards the Anchor. With every inch that he moved his arm, another inch of hers vanished. Nira didn’t care. She kept her focus on the one before her. He would take her with him. His answer alone brought tears to her eyes. They stained her cheeks as they fell from her eyes. “There. That will buy you more time.” A soft smile crossed his features as he looked at her. “I can not promise how long you may stay beside me. It would be kinder in the long run for you to remain with the Inquisition. They are your family and Skyhold, your home.”

“Dyn uth’ea ‘ma vhen’an.” Her eyes clung desperately to him. She had no where else to go. Her clan had long sense been dead, the Inquisition was falling apart, everyone around her, save for a few, had begun to turn against her. This was what she wanted. She didn’t care if it meant she left everything and everyone else behind. There was nothing she would choose over Solas.

“Very well.” A smile crept across his face as he reached out a hand for hers. Nira smiled in return, meekly accepting his gesture with her one good hand. Together, the two walked through the eluvian, their happiness reflecting throughout the entire valley.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> suledin bell’ana - endure forever  
> Tel vara u’em, vhenan - do not leave me alone, my heart  
> Ma nuvenin - as you wish  
> Dyn uth’ea ‘ma vhen’an - you will forever be my home
> 
> More of my work can be found on my Tumblr just-dread-wolfing!


End file.
